With the development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices have been developed into a multimedia device that provides various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device may provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, or a music reproduction service.
The electronic devices have various functions, but a device advantageous in relation to portability may be highly competitive relative to other devices. A user prefers an electronic device having a small thickness, an enhanced external appearance, and excellent portability. Therefore, electronic devices minimize hardware keys to be exposed to the outside so as to have a small thickness, a small size, and excellent portability.
As electronic devices have a small thickness and a small size, hardware keys exposed to the outside gradually reduce. Reduction of such a hardware key may limit use of a hardware-based key of the user and deteriorate a manipulation ability of the electronic device. Accordingly, the electronic device requests a remarkable physical key that can satisfy a user desire.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.